A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tie-down device, specifically to tie-down devices such as for example straps or the like that have hooking connections at opposite ends which in many cases can be adjusted lengthwise, but are not generally elastic.
B. Problems in the Art
The tie-down device of this invention corrects a problem in the transport of items such as, for example, motorcycles on trailers, as well as -the transport of other items with similar tie-down requirements.
Extant tie-downs of the generally non-elastic type do not include any means for dynamic self-compensation of the length of the tie-down mechanism. Specifically, when transporting motorcycles on a trailer, current such tie-downs, even though pulled taut, can develop a slack in the tie-down because the motorcycle can move vertically downward relative to its carrier thus loosening the straps momentarily and allowing them to disengage from the motorcycle causing the vehicle to fall off the carrier.
The tie-down may be tightened or the suspension system of the cycle compressed to eliminate the possible downward movement of the motorcycle, however, to do so either requires much more strength than some motorcycle owner can apply or over-stresses the suspension system of the motorcycle itself. It could also over-stress the tie-down or contribute to its premature failure.
Experience with using the tie-down disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,542 has resulted in the loss of the motorcycle from its carrier when subject to off-road traveling conditions often encountered by motorcyclists. It was specifically this type of problem that led to the development of the alternative dynamic, self-adjusting tie-down device of the present invention.
A need therefore exists in the art for dealing with the types of problems mentioned above. Using the particular example of off-road hauling of motorcycles, the need exists for a tie-down device where the motorcycle will continue to be tied-down even over off-road transporting and without using undue force on the tie-down and without over-stressing the suspension system of the motorcycle itself.
Similar problems with respect to other uses of such tie-downs other than the motorcycle example are analogous. For example, securing any object with such tie-downs involves tightening them as much as possible without damage to the item, the tie-down or whatever it is tied to. Slack, even small, can develope, especially with respect to forces that can be generated on bumpy roads or terrain. The need therefore exists for an improved tie-down that can be advantageously applied to a variety of uses for tie-downs.
C. Objects and Advantages of the Present Invention
Accordingly besides the objects mentioned above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(1) to provide a tie-down ! for motorcycles and other items that responds dynamically to the forces acting on the tie-down mechanism to prevent the tied-down item from escaping its restraints,
(2) to provide a tie-down for motorcycles and other items that is easy to use,
(3) to provide a tie-down for motorcycles and other items that is reliable under difficult, including off-road transport, conditions.
(4) to provide a tie-down for motorcycles and other items that does not over-stress the item being tied-down,
(5) to provide a tie-down for motorcycles and other items that is easy to manufacture using readily available materials,
(6) to provide a tie-down for motorcycles and other items that is produced and sold at a price comparable with extant tie-down devices that do not provide the added dynamic self-adjusting capabilities of the present invention,
(7) to provide a tie-down that can be utilized for a wide variety of tie-down purposes,
(8) to provide a tie-down which is non-complex and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.